The invention relates to a tyre layer application assembly and a method for applying a tyre layer around a circumferential surface of a drum or a tyre.
A method for applying a new tread around a buffed circumferential surface of an existing tyre, also known as retreading, involves the tagging of a leading end of the tread to the circumferential surface during the retreading. The circumferential surface of the tyre is subsequently rotated to wind the rest of the tread around the tyre until the trailing end meets the leading end to form a splice. Finally, the splice is stitched by a stitch roller.
During winding, the tread is subjected to a pulling force to stretch the tread so that it matches the circumferential length of the circumferential surface of the tyre. The pulling force can however cause the tagged leading end of the tread to slip over the circumferential surface of the tyre. Once the leading end of the tread has slipped, its position becomes undefined and an accurate splice can no longer be ensured. Additionally, the application of the tread on the tyre inevitably causes deformation of the circumferential surface of the tyre and in some cases even deformation of the hub or rim of the tyre. As a result, the circumferential length and shape of the tyre becomes undefined and the tread cannot be accurately applied around its circumferential surface.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tyre layer application assembly and a method for applying a tyre layer around a circumferential surface of a drum or a tyre, wherein the accuracy of the application of the tyre layer is increased.